Kiki the Pigeon
(beak) (freckles) |hair_color= |eye_color= |attire=Red bandanna, light blue dress with a pink, light orange, light yellow, and magenta stripe, stripped long pants, light blue and white shoes, light blue fingerless gloves |parents=Isagani the Pigeon and Susanna the Pigeon |sibling(s)=Kevin the Pigeon (older brother) |other_relatives= |friends/_allies=Zero, Nuri, Twain, Blizzard, and Makana |enemies/_rivals=Incubus, Flint, Posey, Toxicity, Scout, Krystian |love_interest(s)=Zero the Werehog |alignment=Lawful Good |affiliation(s)=Team Melee, Ao Freedom Fighters |ability_type= Speed |favorite_food=Hot dogs |powers/_abilities= *Super speed *Magic *Spell casting }}Kiki is a mobian rock pigeon with rare magic powers. She was born in Empire City and currently lives in Mobotropolis. Her parents are Isagani the Pigeon and Susanna the Pigeon and has an older brother named Kevin the Pigeon. She is part of the Ao Freedom Fighters and is the leader of the sub-team, Team Melee, along with her teammates Zero, Nuri, Twain, Blizzard, and Makana. She's married to Zero and lives with her. Her rival is Toxicity Characteristics and Biography Kiki was born to a family of magicians and wizards, thus she gained the ability to use magic from the moment she was born. She is very skilled in magic, as she has the ability to cast various spells, use hand blasts, force-fields, telekinesis, heal others, teleport, and sometimes telepathy. Harder and complex spells, however, require intense concentration for her. Kiki can also use chaos energy and has a small connection to the chaos emeralds, thus she can turn super and use the Chaos Emeralds. As a speed type, Kiki has the ability to run at extremely fast speeds. Although she cannot reach the same speeds as Sonic, but she is close to his level of speed. She is fast and agile due to this. Kiki is very weak to dark magic and those with umbrakinesis. Those kind of powers can possibly kill her, but she can defend herself with her magic if she can. Despite her wife having umbrakinesis, it doesn't affect her at all. Kiki is part of the autism spectrum and has problems with communicating and interacting with others. She also has several other medical issues, such as her myopia/nearsightedness. She is allergic to milk, shellfish, bee stings, and pollen. She also has a fear of the dark and bees. Personality Kiki is an ambivert. She is normally shy and bashful at first, but she will quickly open up to you if you become friends with her. Kiki is often quiet in large crowds and when she's by herself, unless she's talking to her friends. She is also very generous to others (especially her friends) and likes to help others. Kiki is usually hyper and carefree, especially around her friends. She is usually optimistic, usually trying to look at the brighter side of things. She wants people to express who they really are and to be themselves, as long as it doesn't hurt others. Kiki can be a bit nerdy when it comes to things, but she generally like to inform people on things she finds important. Relationships Trivia *She was originally named Claire, but it was later changed to Tsubasa, then to Kiki. *She originally had heterochromia, but it was changed to simply indigo to make her design more consistent. *Her outfit is slightly inspired by the "Edgar dress" outfit from Star vs. *She has a condition that makes her look younger than who she really is, thus she is confused as a teenager often. Category:Birds Category:Mobians Category:Females Category:EctoplasmicCat's Characters Category:Pigeons/Doves Category:Speed type Category:Blue Characters Category:Ao Freedom Fighters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroes/Good Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Pansexual Characters